Forbidden temptations
by kitsune's miko
Summary: In the dark side of the gardens there's so much you can find, the only thing you have to lose is...  Rated T for some course language


"In the dark side of the gardens there's so much you can find the only thing you have to lose is a little of your mind." Kagome read the rickety sign aloud. The shard hunters were currently standing outside an ominous looking forest. Numerous expressions ran across each face, ranging from curiosity, to fear, to impatience.

"Sounds really ominous. Under that is says, 'by entering my territory you agree to the rules and conditions of the Makai. From here on out you acknowledge that whatever you see is real and your life can be considered forfeit.' Inuyasha I don't know about this." Kagome chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"Feh don't worry so much. It's probably just some random youkai or hermit who wants to be left alone." He snorted and made a step as if to move forward.

"But" her voice trembled.

"Stop being a baby. You said you felt a bunch of shards in the forest."

"I know but-"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Now wait one second Inuyasha and let's consider Lady Kagome's fears." Miroku took a step towards the arguing figures. "Now let's think for a moment; why would someone post this sign here?"

"Because the bastard has jewel shards and doesn't want anyone to take them."

Miroku's staff jangled merrily as it descended upon the stubborn hanyou's head. "Stop being so impetuous Inuyasha. Maybe someone put it up as a threat." He paused to make sure he had every one's attention. "Or maybe it's a warning."

"What kind of opponent would warn their targets beforehand?" Sango spoke up. Kirara jumped of her shoulder and twined herself in between Miroku's ankles.

"I don't know maybe he has to follow a different set of rules. You heard what lady Kagome said, the law of the Makai."

"What's the Makai?" Shippo asked from his perch in Kagome's arms. Most of this stuff was going way over his head but he knew one thing; the forest was scaring Kagome mamma and the ancient woods was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. It felt as if it didn't belong in this world.

"Who knows who cares?" Inuyasha retorted and crossed his arms. "Just like every other bastard we've ever faced we'll beat him" he shot a weak glare at every member of his pack. "So let's get moving instead of wasting time here debating over something that isn't going to change any time soon."

"I think Inuyasha is right. It's not like we haven't faced danger before, we'll just grab the jewel shards and go." Sango acknowledged the surprised hanyou.

"As long as we are careful and don't take any unnecessary risks. There's something about all this that I don't trust." Miroku confessed his worries but consented none the less.

Kagome clenched her little kit a bit tighter and glanced with apprehension at all the expectant looks on her friend's faces. It was clear they all wanted to go. Inuyasha wanted to go.

"Alright" she was embarrassed when her voice cracked a bit.

Inuyasha shouted his exuberance and jaunted over to the forest. Sango and Miroku gave a twin sigh of acceptance and shook their heads. They followed.

'_Inuyasha __you __jerk. __If __you __cared __about __me __you__'__d __care __about __the __way __I __felt.__' _Kagome thought in a rare moment of anger towards her best friend. She quenched the though. It still hurt all the same, the thought that Inuyasha would never understand.

They all walked the worn dirt path when Shippo let lose a small whimper.

"Shh. It's okay Shippo, we got Inuyasha and the others to protect us incase anything happens." The dirt path gradually wore into cobble stones, so gradually she hadn't even noticed at first. There was something off about the smooth fist sized rock. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

They were close enough to the ancient trees now to see an opaque white mist snaking in between the twisted trunks and decaying undergrowth.

"Inu baka that stuff smells nasty." Shippo whined and struggled to cover his sensitive nose with his diminutive paws.

"It's nothing just rotting leaves stupid." He still chose to cover his nose with one crimson sleeve. Kirara made a mewl of protest and jumped into Sango's arms, burying her head into her mistress's chest.

Kagome stared down at the ground again as the small group trepidly bared on. _'__That__'__s __odd__… __the __stones. __There __all __the __same __size __and __shape, __as __if __someone __purposely __laid __them __there.__' _ Almost like an invitation.

"Guys I don't think we should be here." They all crept closer to the tree line. Closer. Closer. "I think it's a trap." Inuyasha gave an audible grunt and kept up the pace. Sango and Miroku turned back and gave her a small smile. Trying to tell her without words that everything would be alright.

Inuyasha continued foreword and the white mist parted for the brusque inu. He stepped past the tree line. After a slight hesitation Sango and Miroku followed.

"Are you coming wench?" Their fearless leader demanded finally turning to acknowledge the nervous miko. A flash of irritation flushed through his face and those warm amber eyes turned cold for a second in time. "Kikyo would never be afraid of a little mist."

"Inuyasha" Sango growled. Miroku had to hold the vivacious woman back from attacking the grouchy teen. Even if he himself had to struggle to not hit the half breed with his trusty staff.

That settled it for Kagome. Holding herself up strait, she held back the tears that threatened to spill forth, and stepped forward.

That's when the wind started.

At first Kagome had thought a riptide had seized her. Then she thought it was an earthquake, shaking the mighty oaks until they disappeared. The entire time she felt a sensation equivalent to that of a dark roaring hurricane. Air was rushing by and the sensation of free falling was the most prominent thing on her mind.

The wind hurt as it gained even more intensity. Small twigs and leaves felt like rocks pelting her sides and the cool wind incessantly slapped any area of exposed flesh. The only pleasurable experience hit her in the back of the head.

She drifted.

~.~.~.~.~.

She woke up on the floor. Painfully Kagome lifted her head and blinked to bring the mossy green surroundings into focus.

It didn't work. Something was wrong. There should have been oaks and sun dappled fauna. Instead there was a wall paneled with some kind of dark wood. An oriental screen stood in front of it. Heavy looking shoji screens obscured a window. A brass candle stick was attached to the wall. Kagome had never seen this stuff before.

'_Where am I?'_

The biggest cliché in the book. But she really didn't know. She didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there. One thing was certain; whatever was going on was all wrong. It was beyond her experience.

Things like this don't just happen. _'__Yea __and __teenagers __don__'__t __fall __down __shrine __wells __five __hundred __years __into __the __past __to __find __shards __of __a __legendary __jewel __that __she __just __so __happened __to __shatter.__' _It happened anyway.

The idea jostled around in her head, the impossible had happened before. The mikos nerves were already frayed and she could feel herself on the verge of panic. She started to tremble and an odd swelling began in her throat.

'_No __start __screaming __and __you__'__ll __never __be __able __to __stop.__' _She told herself. '_If __you __don__'__t __think __about __it __you __won__'__t __have __to __deal __with __it.__' _She just had to find Inuyasha and the others. They'd make everything all right.

Inuyasha. For the first time Kagome looked at the floor. They were all lying there. Sango with her chestnut ponytail trailing behind her, contrasting startlingly with the gothic red rug she had landed on. Shippo with his head curled up protectively in his arms was huddled up in a little ball nuzzling into her side. Miroku with his long legs sprawled near the window, still gripping his staff even in unconsciousness. Inuyasha was lying against the opposite wall, mouth open as he took a steady breath in and out. As Kagome got up and walked over on wobbly legs towards him he stirred.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" She tenderly brushed aside course silver bangs and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. Inuyasha groaned but lifted one callused hand and wrapped warm strong fingers around her hand. A sudden warmth flooded her being, instantly reassuring her.

"I have one bitch of a headache" he mumbled. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Her voice was precise and steady, hiding the fact that she was still close to hysterics. She pulled his hand down until the entwined appendages rested between them and gave a gentle squeeze. "We're not in the woods anymore."

It was the truth albeit an obvious one. Inuyasha scowled.

"Don't be stupid" he said. Kagome felt that small little needle like stab in her heart she got whenever he insulted her. "If we're not in the woods where the hell are we?"

The small amount of good humor the hanyou might have had disappeared along with the boyish charm that usually clung to him. His unruly hair was ruffled into a chaotic mess and his amber eyes looked angry and upset.

'_He__'__s __defensive.__' _Kagome rationalized. '_He__'__s __afraid __that __it__'__s __his __fault.__'_ She tried to squeeze his hand, to reassure him that he hadn't done anything wrong. He retracted his hand and pushed himself off the ground before she could.

The others were too. Sango was rubbing her sore neck and glancing around with quick alert full movements. She reached down and pulled a groaning Miroku to his feet. Shippo was starting to sit up and wearily blinked at his new surroundings. Kirara trotted over to the auburn haired kit and he clung to her soft fur.

Nobody made a single sound. They all looked around in a stupefied silence trying to make heads or tails of what had happened.

Sango went to a wall and touched a candle stick. Her rosy finger stood out against the burnished metal. She reached up and stuck a single pointer finger in the dancing flames.

"Sango" Miroku rapped out. He rushed forward to pull her away from the entrancing golden light.

"It's real." Sango held out a blistered finger tip. "It hurts."

"Of course it hurts, what possessed you to do that?" Miroku grabbed her hand and held it up to his face for inspection. "Okay we aren't in the woods anymore. Somehow we've been moved."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Sango winced as Miroku tore a piece of his robe to wrap her burnt finger.

Inuyasha strolled towards an arched doorway. It opened with a simple push and led to a dimly lit hallway. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. Miroku and me are going to go scout ahead. You girls stay here and stay alert."

Sango gave him a scorn filled glare. It was his fault they were in this situation in the first place, conveniently forgetting that she too had dismissed Kagomes worries. And now he thought he could act like this. "Good luck hurry back to protect us." Kagome didn't think Sango could put any more sarcasm in her voice.

"You protect Kagome." Inuyasha snarled and practically spat in her voice. That warm tingly feeling filled Kagome once again only to be swept away on a wave of frigid air. How could Inuyasha be so rude to one of his friends?

Sango crossed the room and put one muscled arm around the juvenile miko's shoulder. "I'd never let anything happen to my little sister."

"I really think we should stay together." Kagome piped up. "How would we ever find each other if we got separated here?"

"Mama where are we?" Shippo finally spoke and removed his tear stained face from Kirara's cream colored coat.

"My home" a silky voice answered from a shadow beyond the archway.

Every head turned.

The boy, no man, stepped out of the shadow.

Kagome had to try hard to contain a gasp. Where Inuyasha was boyishly cute this man was beautiful. His long hair and clothes shone gossamer white in the dimness of the room, like fresh mountain snow. The white vest he wore showed off the smooth hard muscles in his arms. White baggy pants flowed down long limbs; a Chinese wrap went around his waist. A silky tail flowed elegantly behind him and a twin pair of fox ears stood proudly erect on the top of his head. Inuyasha let lose a feral growl.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

The man in white took another slow languid step towards the group. Kagome could see the impossible color of his eyes now, even if he wasn't looking at her. His cool calculating gaze swept over the small group, she could see how it affected them. They shivered and huddled closer together, suspicion changed to fear.

"You may call me Yoko."

"Is that your name?" Miroku asked keeping a careful eye on the new arrival.

"A mere title, but it's as good as anything else."

"We're not scared of you." Sango let go of Kagome's shoulder and stepped up. Her voice was so fraught with conviction it sounded like the truth. That was all that was needed to encourage the others.

"We want to know what's going on." Inuyasha loudly demanded.

"Please just let us go home." Shippo whispered.

Only Kagome stayed back, not moving, not speaking. That familiar sense of dread was getting stronger with each passing moment. That look in his eyes…

"At least tell us what we're doing here." Miroku said.

"You entered my territory even after I warned you. Now if you want to get out of here you will all have to play my game." That husky voice sent dangerous shivers running down the miko's spine.

"We didn't mean to." Shippo whimpered once again clutching Kiraras soft coat. "This is all a mistake."

"No mistake. You chose to ignore my warning now you must play my game until you win- or I do."

"But why?" Shippo was openly sobbing. "What do you want with us?"

Yoko smiled, then looked past the kit. Past the other members of the shard hunting group and locked gazes with the one member who hadn't spoken a word since he had entered the room.

"Every game has a prize."

Kagome's eyes locked with impossibly golden ones. As intense and brilliant as the rising sun. Her entire body went cold.

They stared for a moment just looking at one another. Yoko's smile deepened. Inuyasha looked back and forth between them. Understanding finally dawned on his face.

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Every game, every hunt, every heist has a prize." He repeated. "Winner takes all."

"No!" Inuyasha practically roared. He unsheathed his sword and charged the fang transformed into its true form as its master rushed forth in a blind rage.

He fell short of his target. The giant fang fell from his grasp and clattered noisily on the wooden floor. Reverting once again to the rusty old katana. Creeping vines had crept out from in between the floor boards suspending him in mid air.

"Put me down!"

"I've really had enough of you." A yellow flower bud started to shimmy up the vine. It stopped near one captured wrist and quickly bloomed. A sickly yellow pollen sprayed into his face. He sputtered and was about to retort, Adams apple moving as he swallowed, when he froze. His entire body went rigid, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped over himself.

Kagome whirled on the fox man. He was leaning against a wall with unveiled amusement.

"What did you do to him?"

"He was rude so I simply shut him up."

"Inuyasha." She called out and ran to him. She attempted to shake the plant, trying to awaken her sleeping companion. He didn't budge an inch.

Yoko rolled those pale golden eyes and frowned. "The mutt's just asleep. He'll be fine as soon as he wakes up."

A couple of tears leaked out of the teenagers eyes as she gazed at the sleeping hanyou.

"You said if we wanted to get out of here we had to beat you at a game. What game are we talking about here and what are the rules?" Miroku asked before Kagome could start to yell at the new youkai.

"I'm glad you asked." Yoko's smile returned full force. He snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared.

Kagome looked helplessly almost wildly down at her hands, her lap, the floor. Anywhere. There wasn't a scrap of evidence that there had been any one else there. The kitsune was still there.

"Where did they go? What did you do with them?" She asked in a daze.

"There scattered throughout upstairs waiting to beat their challenge, waiting for you. It's up to you to get them all out of here."

"As _I_go. Look you don't understand I can't save anyone. I'm always the one in need of savi-"

"You're the main player here you know." He interrupted. "If you want to get out of here the entrance to your world is at the top. Bring your companions and they too can go."

Kagome's mind was still on one thing. The reason she was able to travel the feudal era in relative safety. "Where's Inuyasha? I need-"

"Your… Inuyasha" he spat out the name as if it was something vile. "Is at the top. Don't worry about him; I'll take good care of the half breed. You'll see him once you get there, if you do that is."

She avoided his eyes. As long as she stayed rational and avoided eye contact he'd have to understand. He had to. "I don't know what your intentions are-"

He interrupted again. "And if you don't get to there I win. That means you stay here with me."

"What do you mean with you?" She couldn't keep the sharp bite out of her tone.

"I mean you'll stay with me in this dimension. As mine."

"You are out of your mind." Her tongue tripped over the words. She shuffled back a step.

"Careful Kagome." His smile disappeared without a trace once again.

She stopped and shivered in fear. She met his gaze. In his eyes she could practically see the times when humans were still moving from cave to cave. Were wild animals and demons roamed the darkness waiting for easy prey. A time where darkness was mans greatest fear.

Kagome looked at the man in front of her with hair like moonlight and a face hidden in shadow. He reminded her of the darkness. It was frightening.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Are you after the shikon shards, if you are you should know that you have a lot more than me." She said ever so softly.

The he said it, those six little taboo words. With those eyes like miniature suns he spoke gravelly a big change from his joking manner before.

"I've fallen in love with you." He took a step closer. "When you entered your friends dimension I felt your presence. It screams out to me, like sunshine and light. I want it. I want you."

She was shocked speechless. "What, I'm sorry"

"I can give you anything you desire just name it. Do you like jewels? Some sapphires to go with your beautiful eyes? Diamonds or pearls?" He splayed his hand out around her throat, not quite touching it. "A new outfit for every day of the week perhaps? Myself? Ask and you shall receive."

Kagome looked down. Face shielded with a curtain of raven hair. "You are crazy."

"I can make any of your wildest dreams come true. Quick make a wish. I might not make this offer again."

Kagome was quivering. His melodious voice. Low and insistent was intoxicating. It made her feel as if she was falling. She had a sudden terrifying desire to just collapse in his arms.

"Now, while we're still friends. Things may not be so pleasant later. I don't want to hurt you, not like that ignorant mutt, but I will if I have to. Just save yourself the trouble. Give in and submit."

The feeling of falling vanished. Instead it was replaced with a frigid anger. Her head snapped back up. "And what makes you say I'll do that?"

"I never lose."

The anger was growing. It was strange normally her anger disappeared as quickly as it came, she didn't like to hold grudges. But this, this was a like a slowly burning ember that given the chance, could grow into a roaring flame.

"I'll never give in to you." Kagome said. "I'd rather die first."

"I sincerely hope it won't come to that." He paused and with that same whimsical charm continued. "But I can guarantee nothing for your friends. They might… suffer." He turned to leave.

"Wait what?"

"By entering my domain they agreed to the terms and conditions. Now they must deal with the consequences."

"But they were tricked."

"I wrote it out as plain as day Kagome." Chills racked her body at the way he said her name, like a gentle caress. "I'll tell you right now though; one of you probably isn't going to make it."

"Who?"

"That's up for you to decide. Oh and before I go there's a time limit. You have until the sun sets to leave." He turned around once again and walked into a shadow, disappearing from sight.

Kagome stood motionless. There was no sound. The only sign of movement was the refracted glistening light in the brass candle holder.

She hated being alone. It was one of her biggest fears since coming to the feudal era. _'__No __don__'__t __freak, __think. __Look __for __a__way __out __of __here __or __maybe __a __clue __as __to __what __time __it __is.__"_

She went to the window and moved the shoji screen. She gasped. The entire outside was a giant red waste land. Devoid of vegetation or life. A bloated coppery sun struggled to rise over the horizon.

'_Guess that rules out Tokyo.'_

She missed her friends. Sango with her strength and courage. Miroku with his wit and humor. Or little Shippo with his child like innocence.

And then there was Inuyasha.

She wanted, no needed her protector.

"Inuyasha and the others are the ones in danger not you. So get your act together and move. Sitting here isn't going to help anyone, just waist time." She said to herself. It helped, scolding herself and setting up a vague plan of action. It got all the little voices in the back of her mind telling her this was impossible to shut up.

"So where to next?" She paused and thought. "Yoko said upstairs so I guess I need to find some stairs.

She walked out of the arched doorway, still open from when Inuyasha had pushed it, and down a candle lit hallway. Passing wax candle after wax candle she finally found a stairway.

She looked up. It was set with cobble stones, near identical to the ones before, in the middle. A moment's hesitation and she put a foot on the first step. It was solid, like any stair way. She started to climb to the inky blackness at the top.

The hallway in the second story seemed to stretch on forever, disappearing into a black smudge at the end. There were more candles on the walls, the same brass ones that the Taijiya had examined earlier, that spread light at uneven intervals.

She walked and on impulse let her palm brush against the wood paneling. A dozen or so feet in the distance a gray figure flickered in the candle light.

"Hello" Kagome called out.

The figure moved closer. Kagome would recognize that pink armor and giant boomerang anywhere.

"Sango!"

**I got the rhyme thing at the top and in the summary from Hallo-Scream. I got a bracelet from their cause I liked the rhyme and it gave me an idea for a story. I'm only now just sitting down and writing it. Here's the deal, ten reviews and I know people are interested in this and I'll continue. Oh and before I forget, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Goodnight everyone.**


End file.
